


New Horizons

by Clockwork_Pixie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crystal Gem Spinel, Drabble, Fake Character Death, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Other, Rose comes back for Spinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Pixie/pseuds/Clockwork_Pixie
Summary: Crystal Gem AU: Rose comes back to the garden for Spinel after Pink’s “shattering”, and decides it best to keep the truth of her identity a secret. Though she didn’t mind offering a hand to Spinel to rejoin her on earth for a different purpose than being her playmate.Based on the Crystal Gem Spinel AU created by @abyranss on Tumblr.This is little more that a drabble on Rose Quartz’s thought process, really.
Relationships: Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> @abyranss already did a comic reflecting this au here—> https://abyranss.tumblr.com/post/187554614702/so-one-potential-idea-for-my-crystal-gem-spinel
> 
> I just wanted to write a quick drabble on what might have been going through Rose’s head in the moment. It’s a tad short but I wrote this real late at night! Please enjoy!

It was a passing thought, of the heart-shaped gem she had left behind on Homeworld. 

As the newly formed Quartz dabbled on her time with her most dearly trusted Pearl and Garnet, of a fully realized love between a ruby and sapphire, she thought of her for the first time in years. Finding herself wondering how much Spinel would have liked this, maybe she would have loved them. And as that thought entered her mind, she blinked herself aback with a startling shock.

Spinel. 

Oh stars, has it _really_ been so long since she had left that garden, never to return? Her gaze darted up to the sky, as if she would be able to see Homeworld so clearly lightyears away from this planet. She couldn’t _still_ be waiting for her, could she? She couldn’t have thought that… _Pink_ could be serious.

Her other Diamonds wouldn’t have thought that either. She—Rose pressed her lips together, the expression causing worry lines to appear on Pearl’s face.

“Rose?” She called out for her. Rose couldn’t help but think among her invading panic of how happy she was to hear her Pearl address her so casually and far less awkward sounding now.

“I need to warp back one more time,” She explained and before Pearl could object, she added. “It’ll be the last time.” 

The former servant gem softly sighed, knowing that convincing the Quartz to give up her reckless abandon was a battle she’d never win. She stepped aside, and Rose stepped towards the warp pad. She couldn’t take not knowing for sure, she had to know that Spinel wasn’t waiting in that garden all this time.

She placed her feet on the cold marble pad, tilting her head up and imagining the garden’s receiving end to teleport to. White brightness surrounded her, cool silence leaving her to be her only counsel for seconds longer than it had any right to. She felt the ground beneath her feet before that endless white disappeared, leaving the endless sky and millions of stars to look up to. 

She looked forward, and it was just as she had thought, anticipated, feared. She saw the heart pigtails first, and a pink head poking up through blades of grass that had adapted to grow around her former playmate second. How many millenniums must have passed by now for it to do that…? Had she really not gotten bored of waiting for _Pink_ to come back? Spinel thought _she_ was serious...Spinel _couldn’t_ be serious. 

Spinel’s eyes widened as if they would just pop right out of her, she was looking right _at_ her. She certainly had a lot to answer for now, huh? 

“...I’m back, Spinel.” These were the first words from her lips, feeling that it was a start despite being a complete understatement. When the other gem didn’t respond, she continued, “Everything is different now. I have so much to tell you, will you—”

“W—Who are you? How did you get here?”

She was at a loss for words, she _actually_ pictured herself as a Diamond once again for the first time in years, as she stepped into the garden of countless memories. A younger more naive version that had been satisfied with the act. Had been satisfied with having a toy to fill a void in her gem, the dark spot in her being of light. That’s exactly what Spinel had been presented to her as, having no real will to make her happy outside of her purpose.

As Rose, she should not have had any knowledge of the Spinel left behind on a private world meant for Pink Diamond’s eyes alone. 

“Where is Pink Diamond?” Spinel outright asked, shaking softly. “...I don’t want to play anymore!”

_Soon it will be just…_

“My name is Rose Quartz. I’m getting you out of here.”

Pink had done so much damage, some that Rose will never fully repair. Spinel...she didn’t have to know the truth. She’d bury this memory someday as a crime committed by her cruel, foolish Diamond with time. _Pink Diamond_ abandoned her Spinel with no intention of coming back. The Crystal Gems would accept her as she was, prove that she didn’t need to constantly act happy if she wasn’t. In time, maybe she would forget Pink altogether. 

Rose was meant to be better, and _would_ be better this time. 


End file.
